say i like you
by Oribe
Summary: Kaminari tak bisa hidup tanpa pria itu di sisinya. "Tunggu dulu, Todoroki. Apa kau marah padaku?" {todoroki•kaminari}


disclaimer : standard disclaimer applied. My hero academia belongs to horikoshi kouhei.

a/n : yessh ini ff todokami kedua dari saya dengan tema domestik!au. plotless dan mungkin membosankan bagi pembaca sekalian. Makasih sudah mampir!

* * *

Kaminari tak pernah mengatakan aku suka padamu, atau aku sangat menyukaimu, atau aku mencintaimu pada sosok pemuda dengan helai dwi warna yang saat ini berjalan menuju konter, berdiri di samping mesin kopi dan mulai menyeduh secangkir kopi panas dalam kondisi tanpa mengenakan atasan apa pun. Kaminari sedang bermalas-malasan di atas sofa, membolak-balik majalah gravure sambil menguap bosan.

"Kau mau kopi, Kaminari?" tanya Todoroki dari seberang ruangan.

"Aku mau teh. Tolong buatkan ya, Todoroki. Ngomong-ngomong bisakah kau menutupi dada telanjangmu? Jika kau berpikir aku akan terangsang pagi-pagi karena menyaksikan pemandangan tak senonoh, kau salah besar." Kaminari melempar majalah ke atas meja. Senyumnya mengembang seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah pria dengan harga diri tinggi, tak mudah tergoda dengan aksi semi-telanjang yang ditawarkan Todoroki. "Kau bisa masuk angin."

Todoroki mengangkat bahu masa bodoh. Pria tampan itu bersandar di sisi konter, menyesap kopinya dengan nikmat. Aroma bebijian kopi menguar menyelimuti ruangan. Setahun berlalu sejak Todoroki dan Kaminari memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama setelah lulus SMA. Mereka memilih universitas berbeda yang bagi Todoroki, jarak dari apartemen ke kampus cukup jauh. Tapi bukan masalah baginya asalkan Kaminari selalu berada di sisinya. Dengan kekayaan keluarga Todoroki, Todoroki memilih apartemen yang cukup berada untuk ukuran kalangan mahasiswa. Kaminari tidak menolak. Pemuda itu hanya meringis, membiarkan Todoroki melakukan apa pun yang disukainya.

Ada saat-saat Todoroki tak begitu memahami Kaminari meski mereka telah menjalin hubungan kurang lebih dua tahun. Setiap malam, lengan Todoroki merengkuh tubuh Kaminari, pemuda dengan bekas luka di sisi wajahnya itu tak akan melewatkan kesempatan merasakan kelembutan kulit Kaminari yang bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Sebagai sepasang kekasih, mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal, ini dan itu. Ciuman, seks hebat yang membuat Kaminari melupakan eksistensi dirinya dan bersikap murahan di depan Todoroki karena pria itu bisa menjadi sangat gila dan tak terkendali saat di atas kasur. Terlepas dari setiap kontak fisik selama ini, Kaminari tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Kaminari menyukai Todoroki, secara harfiah.

Kaminari tak bisa hidup tanpa pria itu di sisinya. Kaminari kadang membenci wajah tampan Todoroki karena daya tarik pria itu menjadi sesuatu yang menjengkelkan saat Kaminari mencoba menggoda para wanita di bar. Mereka lebih tertarik mengerubungi Todoroki, memuji-muji ketampanan dan kesempurnaan pria itu, menganggap Kaminari tak pernah ada di situ. Jika sudah seperti itu, Kaminari akan berwajah masam sepanjang acara minum-minum lalu memesan taksi untuk pulang dan Todoroki akan menarik tubuhnya, membopongnya dengan posesif dengan menyibak kerumunan para pengunjung bar agar memberi jalan.

"Todorokiiii, kubilang aku ingin teh. Kenapa kau malah berdiri mematung di sana? Kau tak mendengarku ya?"

Kaminari berjalan menghampiri Todoroki yang masih sibuk menyesap kopi. Cangkir kopi diletakkan di atas konter, isinya masih setengah. Kaminari tidak menyukai kopi, terlalu banyak kafein tidak baik untuk jantung. Pemuda pirang itu juga tidak merokok. Hanya kebiasaan minum alkohol yang perlu diwaspadai. Todoroki mengernyit saat mengetahui pola hidup Kaminari yang sedikit aneh. Menolak kopi dan rokok tapi masih rutin mengonsumsi minuman keras. Kebodohan Kaminari sudah melampaui batas.

"Kau punya dua tangan, kau bisa membuatnya sendiri. Aku sedang tak ingin memanjakanmu."

Kaminari menoleh ke arah Todoroki dengan ekspresi heran. "Tumben sekali. Biasanya saat hari libur kau sudah memakai apron seksi-mu, memanggang daging dan membangunkanku dengan cara nakal."

"Aku sedang tidak mood. Hari ini aku mau main billiard bersama Bakugou dan Kirishima. Kau ikut? Kalau tidak, di rumah saja. Jadilah satpam selagi aku bersenang-senang di luar." Todoroki mengambil cangkir kopi di atas konter lalu meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Haa?" Kaminari menghalangi jalan dengan berdiri persis di hadapan Todoroki. Argh, sialan. Sialan. Ekspresi khas bangun tidur Todoroki merupakan godaan terbesar bagi Kaminari saat ini. Belum lagi pemuda itu tak mengenakan atasan, membuat otot-otot dadanya menyilaukan Kaminari.

"Kau mau ikut? Sepertinya akan ada banyak wanita cantik di sana. Oh ya, kalau tak salah Kirishima ingin menyewa seorang wanita untuk diajak bersenang-senang."

Kaminari benar-benar tidak paham apa yang dikatakan pacarnya. Apakah Todoroki marah padanya? Pemuda itu memang jarang tersenyum dan selalu memasang tampang dingin. Tapi Kaminari selalu tahu ekspresi marah Todoroki bukan seperti ini. Mungkinkah dia kesal? Karena apa?

"Tunggu dulu, Todoroki. Pagi ini wajahmu sangat tidak enak dipandang." Kaminari hampir menggigit lidahnya karena setengah berdusta. Bukan wajahnya, melainkan sikapnya yang aneh dan membuat benak Kaminari digelayuti berbagai pertanyaan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu tapi sikapmu sangat menjengkelkan. Siapa yang peduli jika Kirishima menyewa pelacur? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku seolah-olah aku ingin meniru Kirishima? Kuakui aku memang mata keranjang, tapi aku tidak pernah serius dengan wanita-wanita itu. Yang kusuka hanya... yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar-debar hanya kau, Todoroki."

Kaminari tersengal. Wajahnya merah. Hidungnya kembang kempis. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat nyaris meledak. Dia selalu santai saat melontarkan gombalan pada orang lain, tapi adalah hal yang berbeda jika kau mengatakannya serius pada kekasihmu sendiri. Ini memalukan.

"Siapa yang kau suka?" Tangan Todoroki merayap menuruni lekuk pinggang Kaminari sementara pemuda itu tidak sadar tubuh mereka telah merapat nyaris tanpa jarak.

"K-kau..."

"Kau siapa? Katakan lebih jelas."

"T-Todoroki Shouto."

Kaminari merasakan sapuan lembut di bibirnya. Todoroki melumat bibirnya penuh-penuh. Kaminari mengerang merasakan sensasi kafein tertinggal di sekitar mulutnya. Ciuman singkat yang hanya berlangsung sekian detik itu terlepas saat Kaminari hendak menarik tengkuk Todoroki. Pemuda pirang mengumpat pelan.

"Kita lanjutkan setelah bermain bola sodok." Todoroki mengusap bibir Kaminari dengan ibu jarinya. "Tapi sepertinya _menyodokmu_ lebih menyenangkan."

"Sialan, cepat pakai bajumu. Aku ikut."

Kedua pemuda itu berbarengan memasuki kamar mandi. Melakukan ritual pagi.

**end**


End file.
